ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Buddermeow
Archiving feature Can we increase it back to 30 days? 15 days seems too short.Ninja72 (talk) 13:22, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Mysteryman He keeps removing comments on Corrupt a Wish that are not really breaking any rules at all. This is basically abuse of power. He has done it many times and in my opinion he should be demoted already.Ninja72 (talk) 07:32, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Untitled Sorry about some of the comments I have removed, I'll admit it was a little bit extreme to enforce curropt a wish threats. That was a mistake, please could you give me back my position and give me another chance I'm sorry. If not what else do I have to do to get my position back. If you do I will not remove posts like I did ever again.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 12:18, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Well when could I try to get my abilities back --Mysteryman3177 (talk) 22:37, August 2, 2019 (UTC) without enough discussion moderator's there have been a lot of forum edit's made without good faith including this user;Ninjagofantheman. He is posting mean distructive edit's and is causing trouble. his posts are bad enough to get removed and I would had if I still had my position. Ps please do not set me back several months, I would like to have my position back please can you repromote me soon because I have learned my lesson.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 11:50, August 5, 2019 (UTC) I promise if you repromote me I will not abuse my powers. This wiki needs another discussion Moderator it has fallen into anarchy without me. Please give me one more chance. And please don't make a negative response.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 15:27, August 5, 2019 (UTC) Lol, yeah, it has totally fallen into anarchy, just because some user made incredibly rude comments. This guy is not even a problem, they can just block him, lmao. And btw, the wiki was doing perfectly fine before you were a moderator.Ninja72 (talk) 17:07, August 5, 2019 (UTC) Well can you give me small abilities as a Chat moderator so I could prove to youMysteryman3177 (talk) 23:50, August 5, 2019 (UTC) Untitled Excuse me, but if you both have had such issues with Mysteryman3177 this whole time, then why haven't you banned them yet? DarkHenrik (talk) 22:44, August 5, 2019 (UTC) :What he was doing does not really warrant a block, just a demotion. At least in my opinion. Plus, I can not ban him anyway, as I am not an adminNinja72 (talk) 23:23, August 5, 2019 (UTC) Corrupt a Wish This wish has "for my wish" repeated like a million times, can you remove the unneeded spam and leave just one "for my wish"? --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 13:25, August 6, 2019 (UTC) New series There should be a new series and it should be about the old anicontri come back liked they did with master Chen but this time they come back from what they used to be with pythor in charge and that because it'll be good plz think about it What's the best way to find articles that need improvement? ^^^ Scrapper142valk (talk) 20:08, August 9, 2019 (UTC) New Analytics Dasboard Hello Buddermeow! In case you didn't hear, a new Analytics dashboard has just been introduced! This should give a clearer understanding of search terms viewers are using and which devices they come from. All you need to do is visit . can also be used for more details about the Analytics dashboard. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask as usual.TIMESHADE |T - | 21:10, August 9, 2019 (UTC) My edits Today I have made a huge number of useful edits and added extremely important images. Do you apriciate what I have done, all of it has been helpful. And recently I have had a few minor issues with Quinton, The user warned me do to a few minor spelling issues from yesterday. Please could you talk to him about this because I am worried about getting blocked, This wiki means a lot to me and I would hate to get a block, even for a week. I am extremely active and have been active for months.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 22:53, August 24, 2019 (UTC) :I know this conversation is none of my business, but the reason Quinton said that was because you did not listen to the previous two warnings you have about that. You were already warned twice to use proper capitalization and you clearly did not listen to them, since you did it again. While I agree that a block for that would be a bit extreme, I can see where Quinton is coming from. Also, by the way, an edit is not really that helpful, if it has to be corrected.Ninja72 (talk) 22:59, August 24, 2019 (UTC) ::I know that would be very extreme haven't I done a lot for this community, Warptoad complimated me today, I think blocking me for such a minor reason would be abuse of power. I'll admit I have made a few grammar mistakes, but everyone does that accasionally righting is hard. Please could you talk to Quinton about this.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 23:06, August 24, 2019 (UTC) :::It would not be abuse of power, if the block is short and you have been already warned three times. Capitalization of names should be common sense. Also, saying that you have done a lot for this wiki at least in my opinion is an exaggeration.Ninja72 (talk) 23:09, August 24, 2019 (UTC) ::::I got that Ninja72 and Today I tried harder to capitalize names, Just I would like to pardoned when I make another small mistake like that. I don't want to get any blocks on this wiki because than I would lose my 70 day editing streak and If I ever try to get repromoted around November it would not look good and I don't want that. I have been trying to avoid any issues with the admins and I don't want to constantly get warned by Quinton. I am tired of getting negative responses on my talk page. And after all I have done, I think it would be a little bit extreme to give even the slightest block to me. I'm worried because eventuly I could accidently not capitalize the name of a character and Quinton said he might block me for one more issue. I don't want to cause issues with the staff because, I respect all members of the staff on this wiki and this is my favorite wiki. So I would hate getting a block, because blocks ruin your reputation.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 23:17, August 24, 2019 (UTC) :::::All you have done? I do not want to be rude, but you only have somewhere between 500 and 1000 edits on articles, I have done a lot more than you and you do not see me bragging about it. As for blocks ruining your reputation, this is not true, unless it was for something really bad and it is something you have done many times. I know it from personal expirience as I have been blocked twice (once on Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki in January 2018 for three months and once on Young Justice Wiki for three days last month). Both blocks were for edit warring, though the one on Young Justice Wiki happened mostly, because of a misunderstanding between me and one of the admins. Also, having done a lot of a wiki, does not make you immune for blocks, if it is for a valid reason, you will still get blocked.Ninja72 (talk) 23:56, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Thank you Buddermeow, thanks for giving me a positive response, I look forward for a postive future on this wiki and will continue to help the wiki with edits to episodes as they come out. And eventuly after enough time I will try to get my abilities back around November, Thanks for your response to this issue.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 23:23, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Requests to become Staff Back in April, Quinton made a thread to change the requirements for the positions. Warptoad agreed with it, but nobody else from the staff members agreed. I disagree with him on one particular thing: that with the exception of admin and bureaucrat, only staff will be able to vote on whether the user should become staff or not. Can we change that back? I think the community has the right to decide who should be staff and who should not be. Plus, rollbacks and chat mods do not have much rights anyway, so their prespective would not really be different from that of a regular user.Ninja72 (talk) 00:01, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Ok, thank you.Ninja72 (talk) 07:28, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Introducing the Editor Rewards program Hey Buddermeow, checking in with another update. In case you haven't read the Community Central blog from earlier this week, Fandom officially announced the Editor Rewards program. Fandom has been looking for ways to give back to users for the work they've done. Recently they have done things such as buy movie tickets, or offer products from their favorite fandoms. Stay tuned as perhaps you, your co-admins, or other contributors for this wiki may even be eligible! If you have any questions, feel free to comment on the blog so the Editor Experience team can answer directly.TIMESHADE |T - | 06:11, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Poll Can you add this poll to the home page of this wiki. The current poll is unnecessary. Ninjago Villian Faction. Skulkin Serpentine Stone Army Nindroids Anicondri Cultists Ghost Warriors Sky pirates Yang's students. Vermillion Shark Army Snake Army Sons of Garmadon Dragon Hunters Oni Pyro Vipers Blizzard Samurai --Mysteryman3177 (talk) 22:09, September 3, 2019 (UTC) Well can you put it somewhere a lot of people will see it and answer it. I want to know what the fan base thinks of the Villian factions.--Mysteryman3177 (talk) 22:16, September 3, 2019 (UTC) Spam from the Demons light fandom Quinton is editing a rollplaying fanon wiki known as the https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_Wiki. A bunch of users from the wiki that do not ever edit the ninjago wiki, got into a so called turf war with us and are constantly spaming the chat for no reason while they have to many users on their wiki. This is literly spam. It is ruining the chat. They seem to be associated with Quinton. Could you ban some of these individuals from the chat. They are using some inapropriate content that this wiki does not need. Mysteryman3177 (talk) 21:19, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Untitled Buddermeow, I think it's time to create some new badges. Can we see about coming up with some ideas? (Icequeen NinjaWarrior (talk) 13:37, September 6, 2019 (UTC)) Professor Harrington After, banned him for one day he came back. He stired up a little bit of trouble in the chat just now.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 00:36, September 7, 2019 (UTC) He commented something even worse just now , this is over the line.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 00:43, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Quinton just unblocked him, he said that was not spam, but it was inapropriate content. can you reban him he is causing trouble again.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 00:59, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Help ! Help! Somehow I messed up the gallery in The message so can you please fix it So sorry to disturb you Sincerely, Lloydnuha12